Here Comes Trouble!
by ShimmerT
Summary: Finally, the story you've all been waiting for, the sequel to The Newest Addition to the Team and Can Anybody Here Her? Here Comes Trouble! This is about how my newest monkey creation Hope, is taken in by the Team, but not gracious about it. HIATUS


**Me: Well, I'm back! BTW three months have passed since Susanne left the Hyperforce to protect her people. In that three month period, the entire population was getting comfortable on their new home planet of Trogon! **

**Susanne: Yeah! It was tiring!! –call from the distance- Aw man!! I have to go build a house before I can go back to the Super Robot! Come on Hope!**

**Hope: NO!! **

**Me: -.-' Oh dear…**

**Susanne: Whatever, I'm going to be right back and then I'm taking you with me! -storms off-**

**Me: That's trouble if I ever saw it.**

**Hope: … #.#'**

**Me: Well, please enjoy my first chapter of the sequel to The Newest Addition to the Team!**

**Chapter 1: Who is that?**

It was a normal day inside the Super Robot. Well… almost normal. Everyone was bustling around, trying to make arrangements for Susanne, who had called earlier to tell them she was coming that day. Even Hailey was helping."I can't wait to meet Susanne." Hailey said speaking fully and without stuttering. "She sounds like a lot of fun!!"

Nova looked at her and smiled. "She IS a lot of fun... but for the first couple of days, we'll need to be careful. On her message she said she's been working night and day to get settled into her new planet. She also mentioned that she might have someone with her..." Nova said trailing off.

"Well... I still can't wait to meet her." The whole entire team looked at the young girl and remembered the day they had met her. She was shy and wouldn't talk to anybody. But now, she couldn't wait to meet a new person. Everyone broke from their thought when Hailey started talking again. "Oh! I'll be right back! I have to go get some food. See you guys in a minute!" Hailey exited the Super Robot and went to the store.

A couple minutes later, the monkey team heard yelling. They looked through the observation window and saw Hailey fight with two boys.

"What are YOU doing here? You don't belong here. You shouldn't even be NEAR the Super Robot." One of the boys said.

"For you're information, I live with the monkey team, so leave me alone!" Hailey snapped.

The other boy laughed. "Yeah right! We haven't seen you for one month! We thought you were dead. Such a shame though, you're still alive."

"Yeah." The first agreed. "We didn't kill OUR parents! Unlike you. You little murderer."

Hailey tried to stay calm so she wouldn't end up punching both boys. Then everyone in the area heard a ship coming down and Susanne's ship was able to be seen just before it landed. Susanne got out, dragging a little aquamarine monkey with her. "Come on Hope. It's not that bad..." Susanne trailed off as she saw the intensity between Hailey and the two boys. "What's going on here?" She asked with authority in her voice.

The boys pointed at Hailey. "It was that girl right there." One of the boys said. "She started a fight."

Hailey glared at the two boys. "No you are the ones who started the fight, and if you don't excuse me, I have to take this food into the Super Robot." She said about to turn away.

"So YOU'RE Hailey. The monkey team told me a lot about you." Susanne said still holding onto the monkey, who was trying to run away, and also glared at the boys. "Get lost and don't bother this girl again, you hear?" Both boys nodded their heads and slowly backed away. "FASTER!" The boys jumped and ran away. "There we go. Stupid kids. Oh. Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Susanne and this is a very naughty monkey, who I found in space while doing rounds, named Hope." Susanne said.

"OH! Nice to meet both of you! Come on in!!" Hailey said happily opening the door of the Super Robot. When she walked in, she was automatically glomped by Otto.

"ARE YOU OK?" He asked loudly.

"Yes, but I won't be if you don't get off of me." Hailey said laughing.

Nova looked at Hailey and hugged her. "Thanks for getting rid of those boys. Hailey has been getting into fights with a lot of the kids lately." Nova said.

"No problem!" Susanne said. "It was my pleasure. Oh! I apologize for this naughty little monkey, who has not introduced herself." Susanne glared at Hope. "Go ahead."

"Fine." She grumbled. "Hi. I'm Hope." She said quietly.

"Wherever did you find such a monkey?" Gibson inquired.

"She was floating around unconscious in space looking like she was about to freeze to death." Susanne said.

"SHUT UP!!" Hope yelled.

"Now, now, you could be a little grateful that I had enough of a heart to go out there and save your little monkey tail." Susanne countered.

"Hmph." Hope said sullenly.

Hailey looked between the two of them. "I'm guessing that you two aren't on good terms yet..."

Both Susanne and Hope looked at Hailey and then gave each other a look. "No." They said at the same time.

"Ok..." Nova said.

All of a sudden the alarm rang. Gibson ran over to the computer and looked at the screen. "The Skeleton King is on his way to a planet next to ours. I wonder why... there are no lifeforms as far as I can tell on the planet." He said in wonder.

"There is a lifeform on that planet! Shimmer's lab is there!" Susanne said quickly. "We have to go help her!"

Hailey looked at Susanne with wide eyes. "Shimmer lives on that planet? On no!" Looking at Nova she said, "Can we go to help her? She could be in danger right now!"

Nova looked at Chiro. Chiro looked back at her thoughtfully. "We'll go, but we would have to keep an eye on the city too."

"It's too late for that. Skeleton King is already leaving the planet, but it looks as though he is going without prize." Gibson reported.

Hope snorted. "I'm going over here, if you don't mind." She said going over to a chair. Then taking out a communicator, checked something. "She's not on that planet anymore." She said. She's on the Citadel of Bone."

"What?!" Gibson exclaimed. "How would you know?"

"She keeps herself hidden with a spell, so that way, she doesn't have to worry about being attacked. You see, my sister is very well known on Earth as a robot producer. She built several robots and advanced the technology on Earth. When she decided it was time to leave, she found herself a planet near to Suggazoom, she settled down, and made sure no one would find her. It seems as though Hope was built with a tracker on Shimmer." Susanne said, looking at Hope.

"I see, I hope nothing bad will happen to her." Gibson said.

"I don't anything will happen to her, it's probably just another plot to get me on his side again..." Susanne said.

But little did the they know, that what Susanne just said, was the complete opposite of what was really happening.

**Me: Ok... I know it took me a while to get this new story up. But I've been so busy between getting writers block after every paragraph and finals and going to all sorts of places without computers. But I finally managed to write the first chapter of my sequel to, _The New Addition to the Team,_ and _Can Anybody Hear Her?_ So, I hope that this was good, and expect the next chapter to be up soon. I'll get my side of the story in! :D**

**Susanne: Oh... will you** **just shut up? You're giving me a headache. Working so hard on those stupid houses for so long...**

**Me: Ok... Well R&R peoples. I need reviews to keep me going. **

**Me and Susanne: BYEZZ!!**


End file.
